nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Amalthus
Praetor Amalthus is an Indoline who serves as the 108th Praetor of the Indoline Praetorium in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is the driver of Fan la Norne, Malos, and Cole, and a Blade Eater. Amalthus is also responsible for most of the events of both Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna, The Golden Country and can be considered as the main antagonist of both, both by himself or thanks to Malos who became a being full of hatred for humanity once he was awakened and molded by Amalthus' own vision of the world. History When Amalthus was a child he and his mother were forced to flee from a group of men. His mother hid him and was killed by the men . Amalthus eventually found the corpse of his mother in the middle of the men's camp and used a rock to kill the men as they slept. Years later Amalthus traveled around Alrest to spread his own teatching about the nature of the world and help refugees. One day he found a soldier he had helped heal robbing a home and killing the one inside, before he could kill the baby who was still alive, Amalthus stopped his hand and killed the soldier. After that he was left wondering if The Architect intended the world to be this way. This is where he had a discussion with Minoth about the nature of the divine will, this showed Amalthus' true nature to Minoth who then managed to avoid Amalthus for two years despite technically being his Blade. To find some answers to his questions, Amalthus became the first to climb the World Tree and reached Elysium. However, the Architect saw his old self in Amalthus and did not want to appear before him, letting him take the Core Crystals of Logos and Pneuma since Ontos was long departed from this dimension when Amalthus arrived. When Logos awakened as Malos, his nature was deeply influenced by Amalthus hatred for the world. This only renforced Amalthus' belief that the Architect's will was for him to become the one to cleanse the world from all of those who are unworthy of the Architect. Malos started to himself believe that he was the embodiment of the divine and after a talk between Malos, Amalthus and Praetor Rhadallis about the Aegis, which was an artifact symbolising the revelation of the founder of Indol, Malos destroyed the Aegis, claiming that he was the only divine message humanity needed and as such, he choose Aegis as his title. Soon after, Amalthus was promoted to the rank of Quaestor by Rhadallis and Malos started to sever his ties with Amalthus. The Indoline knew that Malos was going to ravage the world and started ploting to find someone who could awaken Mythra and sent them both after Malos while he would take advantage of the war to indirectly take control of most of the political powers of Alrest. During the Aegis War, Amalthus started to take interest into genetics and the potential of using them to basically become immortal and greatly increase his power. With the help of a scientist who had knowledge on the Judicium technology, he discovered the existence of DNA and more importantly that humans, Blades and Titans all shared a similar DNA structure. He also discovered that Core Crystal contained information on life itself as Malos payed him a visit before announcing to him that his Core held data on every lifeform on Alrest and that he knew that Torna was held back in a more docile form and that he could be used to destroy the world. Soon after, Amalthus found Gort, who he was using as a mean to obtain more Core Crystal for a while, just after his defeat against the party and decided to us it as a test subject for his experiments. The man's genetic information was deformed to match that of a Titan and he himself became a deformed abomination with Titan-like features. Amalthus was present in the Kingdom of Torna when Addam was preparing the capital to an eventual attack from Malos and his Artifices. He was seen talking with prince Zettar about Malos and how he was not interested in Malos but in what would come after him. Zettar who planned to take the throne from his brother and Addam then saw an opportunity and started to plan to side with Amalthus after the war. After the Aegis War, Amalthus had the magisters assassinated and poisoned Rhadallis, which allowed him to become the Praetor as he was one of the most influent man left in Indol. He then gave more test subjects to his scientist to experiment on and helped Zettar establish his own nation, the Kingdom of Tantal. He unleashed Gortafter Lora but the abomination was finally killed by her. Soon after, he sent his whole army on the remanants of Torna, killing Lora and a lot of refugees, blaming the Aegises for the final destruction of the Titan as they were the cause for his state in the first place. At some point, Amalthus used refugees from Torna to create Blade Eaters, by fusing children with Core Crystals. One of these refugees was Mikhail, who survived when the others were all eliminated by Amalthus. He used his knowledge of the Blade Eater technology to implent a part of Haze inside him, which extended his life span and gave him control over Blades and Titan alike. 500 years after the war, Amalthus find Pandoria and an half dead Zeke in a forest. He use his knowledge of the Blade Eater technology to implent a part of Pandoria's core crystal inside Zeke's body, saving his life. Realising the return of Malos and the plans of Torna he had Indol outfitted with weaponry similar to that of Temperantia in order to stop Jin and Malos if they tried to climb the World Tree. He met the party multiple time and helped them to reach the Kingdom of Tantal with the hope that the problems created by the existence of the two Aegises would just solve eachother. When he realised that the party failed to stop Malos, he decided to intervene. He attacked the Torna ship with Indol but Mikhail sacrificed himself to destroy the Titan. Amalthus then put on his armor powered by Core Crystals and engaged the party himself. Amalthus is defeated and starts to damage the World Tree to take the world down with him. Jin then used what remained of his energy to freeze the Praetor and ultimately kill him. Battle Amalthus is fought a boss at level 68 at Lv. 4, Megrez in the Upper Level of the World Tree. Arts *Divine Robes, Block-Rate *Guilty Road, Blowdown *Thousand Tentacles, AOE Trivia Category:Indoline Category:Driver Category:Blade Eater Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses